The present invention relates to an adjustable bolt for deadbolt locksets which are installed on the door, such bolt being suitable for 60 mm and 70 mm (23/8" and 23/4") backsets (the backset is the length from the center of the bored hole to door edge).
At present, there are two commonly used standard backset lengths, namely 60 mm and 70 mm. This means that if a conventional lockset is designed to a 60 mm backset then it could never be properly installed in a door in which the backset is 70 mm. For this reason, manufacturers currently make two different lengths of bolts to meet the different backset size needs, which often causes confusion or inconvenience when installing or replacing; however, the structure of such bolts for these installations is substantially the same for both lengths. Therefore, to manufacture two different types of bolts merely for different backset needs is troublesome. Furthermore, the cost of manufacturing two types of bolts increases manufacturing costs.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the abovementioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.